A night to remember, though they'll try to forget
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: Sequel to Catastrophe. The madness continues, and a new player enters this game, Hyper Kid! Join us once again as we torture Kyo and the gang, all the while trying not to destroy the house. Rated for language and content. R&R no flames!


Disclaimer: Hmm guess what? I still don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo plot, characters etc. Too bad. (disappointed sigh)

A/N: Where I last left off, Hikari Mibu members of the Shiseiten and I were leaving Wall Mart, the males expecting a nice normal evening to follow. They have no idea what they're in for. Join Hikari, special guest star Hyper Kid and I as we torture, I mean entertain the Shiseiten, and try not to be loud enough for the neighbors to call the cops on us. Warnings are the same as before: random shit, fangirls, cross-dressing, someone being popcorned, drunkenness, weirdness, and that usual stuff that happens in all of my fanfics. Please read and review, and flames will be laughed at.

**A night to be remembered, though they'll try to forget**

Ha, men can be so naïve sometimes. They truly believed the night that followed would be normal.

"BUT IT'S PINK!" shrieks the now pink haired blind swordsman, tugging at his hair in frustration.

He was desperately trying to hide in the bathroom while the rest of us, meaning just me Hikari and Akari were standing in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at him.

"What's wrong with pink hair?" demands Akari defensively, eyes narrowed.

"Pink hair is fine for someone who cross-dresses, but not for a normal, sane person like me!" states Akira in distress, moving back to the mirror and tugging once more at a strand of his hair.

"Good job," I praise, giving Hikari a well earned high five.

She grins, "Thanks, it was easy," she replies.

"You're neither sane, nor normal," Akari points out, choosing to ignore the cross-dressing comment directed at her.

"Akari, you're not helping!" snaps Akira angrily, brows knit in a frown.

I chuckle again when I glance at the ice-user, proving laughter from Hikari as well.

Akira rounds on us with a heated glare, "It's not funny!" he shouts, "This is all your fault!" he accuses.

"It's your own fault for leaving your guard down," I reply, recovering from my giggling fit quickly.

"I was getting a drink of water!" hisses Akira.

"Well if you were really strong…then you'd have noticed the bucket," Hikari pipes up, bursting into giggles again.

"I hate you all," mutters Akira in defeat, hands clenched at his sides.

"Aw don't say that! You look really cute with pink hair, Aki-chan!" I state cheerfully, earning another closed-eye glare from the ice user.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" ponders Akari.

"Hmm, probably hiding from their inevitable fate," I say dramatically, a small trickle of blood coming out of my nose.

Hikari stares at me suspiciously, "Why do you have a nosebleed?" she questions.

I cast my eyes around the hall, "I dunno," I reply nonchalantly.

"You're thinking of perverted stuff, aren't you?" accuses the other girl, hands on her hips.

"No of course not, let's find the others," I reply hurriedly, waving my hand dismissively.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the Wall Mart incident, the males were all ready for a relaxing evening.

But the moment I unlocked my door, I knew that a relaxing evening would never exist.

"Oh my!" exclaims a familiar voice from the living room, followed by a grunt of surprise.

We all freeze, expressions of equal terror etched on our faces.

"They didn't," mutters Shinrei, mouth open in an 'O'

"They did," murmurs Bon, his remaining eye twitching.

"Oh no," whispers Hikari, her own eyes wide, "Please don't tell me they're doing what I think they're doing."

"What do you mean?" questions Hotaru, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I'm going to have to sterilize the whole room now," I state in annoyance, "I told that damn Kyo to keep his freaking belt on," I add.

"Newsflash, Liz, he wasn't wearing a belt!" responds Hikari in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Well if it isn't Hikari and HotIceRed. What's up?" says yet another familiar female voice, and we all turn to see another fellow SDK fan fiction writer, Hyper Kid, who stood there staring at us like we were zombies or something.

"We have reason to believe that Demon Eyes Kyo and Akari are engaging in sexual intercourse," explains Shinrei.

I snicker, "Heh, you can just say, 'we think they're boning each other,' Shinny," I state.

He stares at me in horror.

"I wonder who got to be Seme," I continue, oblivious to the disturbed, and blank in Hotaru's case, stares I was getting in response.

"Ok, that's enough, none of us want to imagine that!" shouts Bon, an angry vein popping up on his forehead.

Akira and Shinrei continue to look horrified, jaws dropped.

Hikari looks thoughtful for a moment, and then when noticing the rest of us staring at her, blushes a deep scarlet and stammers, "So, uh what are you doing here HK?"

The girl shrugs, "Nothing really, I was just in the neighborhood."

Finally, she spots the Shiseiten + Shinrei, and stares with eyes the size of saucers at them, as they stare back at her nervously. Except Hotaru, he just stares at the clouds above.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S SHINREI AND THE SHISEITN!" she exclaims, pointing a finger at them.

I idly wiggle my pinky finger in my left ear and state, "Yes, that's them, lower your voice please."

Damn, I'm picking up gross habits from that old fart.

"What are they doing here, with you guys?" questions HK, inching ever closer to Shinrei, who is getting increasingly nervous by the second.

"Well as you know, they crash at Hikari's place, but since they totally destroyed it, they're hanging out with me for the time being," I explain, "Would you like to come in? I assure you, what you see inside might scar you for life," I add.

HK nods, "Sure. I'll gladly join this party!" she says excitedly, following us inside.

We were all a little, ok completely surprised by the sight we meet.

Akari and Kyo were sitting side by side on the couch where we left them, staring intently at my computer screen with wide eyes, as Kyo scrolls down.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" I demand, my eyes narrowed. If it involved my computer, then hell yes I'd kick even the demon child's ass. And his creepy fangirl…er…fanboy.

"We thought you guys were having sex or something," pipes up Bon, running a hand through his hair.

"That short chick has some weird fetishes," states Kyo in response, as if I wasn't even there, clicking the mouse-thing again.

"What do you mean?" questions Akira curiously, brows furred in a frown.

Instead of answering verbally, Kyo turns the computer around in his lap, showing us the screen.

Onscreen was a Doujinshi-comic…A Kyo/Hotaru one. The two were in some very compromising positions. Meaning Kyo topped. Further down the page, a very young innocent looking Akira walks in on them, while Akari laughs, little heart bubbles floating, and Bon just stares wide eyed.

Everyone stares silently at the screen, as I glare at Kyo, "I said not to look at my personal files you bastard!" I hiss angrily, "That's why they're called personal files!"

"Liz," pipes up Hikari,

I wince, waiting for the lecture,

"When were you going to send me this link?" she continues, eyes narrowed.

"And me!" pipes up HK indignantly.

"I'd never let Kyo top," states Hotaru randomly, earning unconvinced, and yet again, horrified stares from the other men, and a long analyzing stare from Kyo.

"You know, I'll gladly let you guys prove that," I pipe up, ignoring the annoyed female authors for the time being, "Just go to that room," I point down the hall to my older brothers room, "And Kyo, set this camera down somewhere," I add, pulling my camcorder/digital camera out of my pocket, "That's the record button," I instruct, "make sure it's on. And make all the noise you want," I finish cheerfully, beaming.

"HOW CAN YOU BE INTO THAT SORT OF STUFF?!" shrieks Shinrei, tugging at his silver hair. It seems the water user had finally snapped out of it.

HK stares at him, "Calm down dude, you'll give yourself constipation that way."

"I never knew that was possible," comments Hikari.

"That's because it isn't," deadpans Akira, a sweatdrop suddenly forming on the back of his head.

"Anyway, back to your questions HK and Hikari. I did send you, Hikari, that one Kyo and Akari found, remember? Cuz you sent me that Taru/Shinny one," I state.

The girl nods, "Oh yeah, I remember that one."

"D-did you just say there was one of those….disturbing drawings involving me and Keikoku?" stammers Shinrei, eyes wide.

Hikari and I nod in unison, while HK mutters, "You guys never bothered to share with me."

I sigh and nudge HK in the shoulder, "Look, since Kyo is now banned from my laptop, I'll let you take a look now, mmkay?" I suggest

She grins at me, "OK! Kyo, give me the computer!" she shouts. Then pauses and stares at the redhead, who stares back at her with a raised eyebrow, computer in his lap.

"HOLY POOP ON A STICK IT'S DEMON EYES KYO!" she shrieks, pointing a finger in the nearly startled samurai's direction.

"Does she always do that?" questions Bon, wiggling a finger in his ear.

I nod, "Yep, she's really...odd, around people she's just met. Or so I've heard," I reply, "Now Kyo, hand over the computer."

The redhead stares at me blankly for a moment, and then reluctantly hands my baby over to me.

Grinning in triumph, I hand my baby over to HK, who grins with glee and settles herself on my comfy chair.

"Ahh, that's sexy," she comments, beaming manically. I nod in response, and Shinrei pales considerably.

Hikari on the other hand, shakes her head and sighs, "You guys are scaring Shinrei," she says, patting him in the shoulder when he turns a rather nasty shade of green.

I shrug, "So? It's hot, can't deny that."

She nods, "That's true."

"Well, I'm hungry," pipes up Bon, "Gonna go get something to eat," he adds, and starts to make a bee-line for the kitchen.

"Stop right there!" I snap, hands on my hips.

He does as I say, shooting a nervous look at me.

"You not only ate just about everything in my fridge, but you murdered my toilet!" I continue, "You're banished from the kitchen!" I point my index finger at him solemnly and glare.

Ignoring the horrified Cyclops, I march myself to the kitchen in a huff, not looking back.

"That was interesting," states Akira, placing his fingers against his chin in his signature pose.

"Damn, I never knew about this site," says HK randomly, edging closer to the computer screen and scrolling down, "It does wonders for the imagination. I never knew you could do it in that angle."

I'm sure many imagines flew through everyone's minds, because Shinrei immediately made a gagging noise and fled to the bathroom, shoving Bon out of his way.

"Hmm, never saw that one coming," states Akari, chuckling amusedly, unaffected.

"I did," pipes up Hotaru, nodding his head, completely unaffected as well.

I stare at him, "Why aren't you and Kyo in there having sweet sweet buttsmexs?" I ask accusingly, earning a stare from Akira, which looks kinda weird cuz he can't see. But we won't look into that. I mean. DAMN! I gotta stop with the blind jokes. Bad Liz!

"I don't know how to work the camera," replies the blond, like it was obvious, "And Kyo's asleep."

Ha, I knew they both swung that way! I grin internally.

Our gazes set on the quietly sleeping redhead; his chin pointed towards his chest in sleep, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

Hikari and I share a knowing glance.

"Liz, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks me.

"Oh hell yes, and it's brilliant," I reply with a nod and a large smirk.

"Hehehe, what are you two planning?" questions Akari with a smile, an eyebrow raised, "You'd better not be mean to Kyo," she threatens lightly, even though we knew she'd kill us if she ever caught on to what we were about to accomplish.

"You'll ruin the surprise if you ask now," I reply, smirking slyly in return.

"Well fill me in later, I have much more smut to go through," pipes up HK, hardly glancing up from the computer screen, "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert, I just enjoy smut like other people," she adds.

I snicker, "That's a damn lie and you know it," I laugh more, "That's like saying I'M not a pervert, and everyone here knows that I am."

Hikari nods, "Mhm."

"You are too, there's no denying that fact my dear," I add, casting a wary eye on the other authoress.

She shoots me an innocent grin, "I've no idea what you could possibly mean, Liz."

I roll my eyes, "Anyway, I propose you guys," I point to the others, "Go and play video games in my brothers' room or something," I continue.

"Why would we do that?" questions Hotaru curiously,

"What are you planning?" adds Akira suspiciously.

"Where's Bon?" pipes up HK, provoking stares from the rest of us.

She grins sheepishly, "I felt left out," she explains, "But fine, guess I'll go back to the smut," she mutters sourly, clicking onto another story.

"HK is right!" I exclaim.

"Liz, this isn't the time to be looking at smut," scolds Hikari, frowning at me disapprovingly.

"No, I mean where the hell is Bon," I state, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"He went upstairs," replies Akari, waving a hand dismissively and taking subtle glances at a defenseless sleeping Kyo.

Oh I hope to god she doesn't try to rape him.

"What's so wrong about that?" asks Hotaru, blinking twice.

"By the way," pipes up Akari, "Your bathroom was magically fixed earlier."

I blink, "How did that happen?" I ask

"It's a fanfic sweetie, anything can happen," replies the she-man.

Akira sighs and takes a seat on the couch, choosing to sit far away from the sleeping crimson haired man.

I abruptly stand, "Whatever, if that bastard thinks he's gonna get away with murdering the upstairs toilet, he's dead wrong!" I shout, bounding upstairs with a purpose.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen," mutters Hikari, sighing wearily.

Shinrei suddenly returns from the downstairs bathroom, his coloring returning to normal, a relieved look on his face, "What's going on?" he asks, taking a seat beside the ever reasoning voice in our little party, Hikari.

"Kyo's asleep, that other girl is planning, and Bon's using the upstairs toilet," Hotaru fills him in. Leaving out most of the details of course. But hey, what do you expect from the lovable space case? (A/N: yeah sorry stole that space case thing from Hikari. Sorry!)

Shinrei blinks, "Oh. Well that can't be good. At least there's no more smut though, right?"

He glances around the room, and catching sight of HK trying to conceal her ogling, he stiffened, "There's more smut, isn't there?" he asks in a small voice.

Hikari nods slowly, "Yes, there is. Just, try not to think about it, or something," she suggests.

"BON YOU SON OF A BITCH! MURDERER! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shriek from upstairs, followed by banging against a door, and a toilet trying desperately to flush and relieve itself of waste.

"Here we go," mutters Hikari, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," murmurs Hotaru, frowning in thought.

The sound of something large, like a body, thumps through the room, and then they see Bon tumble down the stairs and landing face first on the floor, unconscious.

The group remains silent, making no move to help that damn old fart.

"That's what ya get you vile piece of shit!" I state, standing at the top of the stairs, striking a triumphant pose of victory.

"Liz, what if you killed him?" asks Hikari, finally moving, quite slowly might I add, toward the old man.

"I think we've discussed this already Hikari, no one would miss him," I reply.

"That's true," agrees Akari, smirking smugly, and nods from Hotaru and Akira confirm my statement.

"Well if Kyo were awake," begins Shinrei,

"If he was awake, he'd be laughing his ass off," interrupts HK, closing the laptop shut with a click, and placing it on the couch beside her.

"You're finally done with your smut?" asks the silver haired water user in relief.

"No," replies the girl, "I'm just taking a break."

"I think someone should take him to the hospital," pipes up Hikari, lifting one of Bon's limp arms and nonchalantly dropping it.

I wave it off, "He'll be fine, probably just wake up a little disoriented, but other than that, it's all good."

"Does he even have a pulse?" asks Hotaru.

"He's like a coach roach," says Akari, "he won't die that easily." With a satisfied smile, she grabs the t.v remote and flips it on, surfing through the channels and finally settling for a chick flick.

"Akari, I swear to god if you leave the t.v on that channel," I begin, but get interrupted by,

"Is no one in the least bit worried about Kyo being able to sleep through this entire racket?" asks Akira, an eyebrow raised.

I roll my eyes, "You're his fanboy, you should know his sleeping habits," I counter.

"I AM NOT A FANBOY SHUT UP!" shouts Akira indignantly, a hot blush flushing his cheeks.

"Kyo's used to all the noise," says Hotaru randomly, "so he can sleep through just about anything."

"Hey, Akira, Shinrei, would you two come help me with something?" asks HK all of a sudden, an innocent look on her face.

Not falling for it, the two men stare at her, "No way in hell," they reply in unison.

"Oh come on, it's not for something bad!" protests the authoress, a disturbing glint shining in her eyes.

Neither male moves in response, so the girl finally takes it upon herself to grab both by the arm and drag them upstairs in a single fluid motion.

Now, how does a young girl go about dragging two men, both older and bigger than her, upstairs without much protest?

It's a gift my humble readers.

"Oh crap, we're really in for it now," mutters Hikari, having decided Bon would be just fine, and taking a seat on an armchair, "Liz, why did you let her kidnap Shinrei and Akira?" she accuses, frowning at me.

I shrug, "That's not the type of person I am. You should know that by now. Just go with the flow of things," I reply, "And besides, I didn't see you doing anything about it."

Hotaru nods, and gleefully digs into a bag of cheese curls, "That's right."

We all stare at him, vaguely wondering where the hell he got that bag of cheese curls, but quickly dismiss it, categorizing it under, 'we don't want to know.'

Akari stands, eyes bright with anticipation, "Well, I'm going to the mall!" she declares loudly.

"Uhm, have fun?" I offer these words hesitantly, praying she would not pressure one of us, or most of us, to accompany her.

"Can I borrow the car, please?" she asks nicely, sincere smile in place.

I nod slowly, dig into my pant pocket, and hand her the keys, "Be careful," I advise, and with a flip of her sakura-petal pink hair, she strolls out the door, slamming it shut behind her, voice echoing in the room,

"Talk care of Kyo!"

'Or else' left unsaid.

Hikari and I release sighs of relief we weren't aware we were holding, and turn back to the t.v, the sounds of Kyo's soft breathing and Hotaru munching on the cheese curls drifting through the room.

Ten minutes later, almost having been driven mad by the chick flick that was still flickering on the screen for some reason,

"Operation: Cause some chaos, begins," proclaims Hikari solemnly, drawing a blank stare from Hotaru and a nod from me.

We both stand simultaneously, and start to walk upstairs.

Remembering Hotaru, I turn back and grab the remote, flipping the channels until Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer pops onto the screen, staking a vampire with frightening speed, "Watch this Taru-chan," I say, lifting his hand and placing the remote in his fingers.

Blinking twice, Hotaru shrugs as I bound up the stairs, and goes back to his cheese curls, perfectly unaware of the chaos to come.

Once upstairs, Hikari and I stride down the hall, and upon coming to the closet on the right, Hikari opens it, revealing HK sitting on the floor with bound and frightened Shinrei and Akira staring at her with wide eyes, or raised eyebrows in Akira's case.

HK opens her mouth to form a reasonable excuse, but I cut to the chase, "Hand me that box over there, will you?"

Gladly complying, the girl reaches up to the shelf above her and pulls a large black box down, handing it to me with a wide smile.

Nodding in thanks, Hikari and I turn to leave.

Desperate, Akira and Shinrei scream through the socks in their mouths, though only coming out as muffled grunts.

I wonder where she found those socks. I hope they're not my brothers.

Anyway, as I close the door, the last thing I see inside that closet are the fearful faces of Akira and Shinrei, along with the positively evil smirk of HK as the door closes with a creak, and finally shuts with a loud click.

"Don't you think we should help them?" asks Hikari as the two of us return downstairs.

I shake my head, "Naw, they'll be alright. Besides, did you see the look on her face? I don't think anyone could have saved those two," I reply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crimson eyes snap open, taking in their surroundings.

Demon Eyes Kyo was still in the same pathetically crappy looking living room of that one short chick.

Two of the three authoresses were sitting on the couch on either side of him, munching on bowls of popcorn and staring intently at the television screen.

Hotaru was across from him on the armchair, shoving pretzels in his mouth at a disturbing rate.

Kyo vaguely wondered why he hadn't choked yet. Whatever, the redhead honestly didn't give a damn.

The others were nowhere to be seen, not even Akari, which was strange. That got Kyo suspicious.

Narrowing his eyes, he stares at the two females, "Where are the others?" he questions.

The shorter of the two, and owner of this crappy place, glances at him, "Akari is at the mall, Bon had a nasty accident, and Shinrei and Akira have been kidnapped curtesy of HK," she explains.

Gaining no verbal response, she goes back to watching television.

"Oh, by the way Kyo, you got pretty drunk earlier," pipes up the other girl.

"I didn't have any beer," states Kyo.

"Yes you did," she insists, "You go so drunk that you went and got a tattoo of Yuya-chan and Akira on your ass," she adds.

That sure got a response out of the redhead.

With lightening speed, he stands and rushes off to the bathroom.

Both females smirk, and return their attention to the tv.

"Does he really have a tattoo on his ass of those two?" asks Hotaru curiously.

"Taru-chan, you were here the whole time, you should know," points out Liz.

The blond shrugs, "I wasn't paying attention. Buffy was kicking demon ass," he replies.

Hikari chuckles, "It'll wash off eventually. Though we won't tell him that," she states.

(CHANGE P.O.V back to normal. Meaning my wonderful narration)

Footsteps sound on the stairs, and a moment later, Akira stands on the foot of the stairs, hair sticking up in all directions and clothes rumpled.

Hikari and I look up, "Oh, hey Akira, what's up?" asks Hikari calmly.

"What's up, WHAT'S UP?! What's WRONG with you people!? You clearly saw that that maniac had us in captivity, and yet you did nothing to help us!" shrieks the ice user.

I wiggle a finger in my ear and stare at him, "We had better things to do," I reply.

Fuming in anger, Akira stomps his foot once, and huffs.

Without a word, Hikari leans over pulls the waistband of Akira's pants and empties her popcorn bowl into the ice users' pants, until little kernels were tumbling from the pants and onto the floor.

Akira glares at Hikari and fumes silently.

Hotaru leans over and picks up a piece of popcorn from the ground, popping it into his mouth.

Hikari and I gawk at him, and in one move, I reach over and smack him across the back of the head.

With that force, the popcorn kernel flies from the blonds' mouth and lands on the floor once again. Where it will hopefully stay this time.

"Don't eat stuff off the floor!" I scold, frowning at Hotaru.

"That's not even it," mutters Hikari, "it was in Akira's pants."

Kyo comes out of the bathroom and takes a seat on the couch, shooting me and Hikari glares of hatred,

"It washed off," he growls, eyes narrowed.

If I didn't know any better, I'd be scared out of my mind.

"What are you talking about Kyo?" asks Akira, raising an eyebrow.

I grin, "Well Akira, Kyo had a nice little tattoo of you and Yuya-chan on his ass," I reply.

Akira then gawks at Kyo, who glares at me heatedly, "I'll kill you," he hisses.

The front door opens', "Honnies, I'm home!" calls Akari cheerfully as she walks into the room, armfuls of bags in her arms.

She deposits them on the floor and rushes to Kyo, "Kyo dear, how are you? I trust the others took good care of you, right?" she immediately asks, sitting beside him and clinging to the redheads' arm.

Noticing that Akira was still stuck in his gawking state, she decides to snap him out of it, by punching him in the stomach, "Hey Akira, wake up!" shouts the pink haired she-man.

That definitely snapped him out of it.

He doubles over in pain, and glares at Akari, "Akari, what the hell was that for?!"

She smiles at him brightly, "Just wanted to let you know I was back," she replies cheerfully.

Hotaru blinks, "Akari, when did you get back?" he asks, surprised.

Akari smiles, "Just now silly! What have you guys been doing?"

"Well Akari-san, Bon is still unconscious, Shinrei has been kidnapped and we've all been hanging out," explains Hikari.

The pink haired she-man glances around, "Where's HK?" she asks.

"She kidnapped Shinrei," I reply solemnly, popping some popcorn into my mouth.

"Oh. Well, I hope they're having fun," says Akari.

We hear a low grunt come from the spot we left Bon, the hallway, and moments later, the damn old fart stumbles into the room, holding his head,

"What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is being chased out of the bathroom by that little crazy chick," he mutters.

Then he catches sight of me, and points and accusing finger in my direction, "YOU! YOU PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!"

I glare at him, "Don't point at me you ass, it's not polite. Remember what happened to Shinrei?" I say.

"What happened to him?" asks Akari.

"She bit him," says Hotaru.

"Anyway," says Hikari, trying to change the subject, "Today wasn't so bad now, was it?"

That earns some skeptical stares from the others, and a large smirk from me.

Sighing, Akira stands and makes his way to the kitchen, "Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink," he murmurs.

As soon as he was gone, I turn to Hikari, "hey, did you,"

She cuts me off, "Yeah I did," she replies with a grin.

A clang sounds through the room, and a loud shriek hits the air, followed by, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What did you girls do this time?" asks Akari in amusement.

"Nothing," we reply in unison, grinning at her.

"IT'S PINK!" shouts Akira, arriving back in the room.

Indeed, the once strawberry blond now had a goopy pink head of hair, white clothed shoulders stained with pink as well.

Everyone stares at him silently for a few seconds.

Then we all burst out laughing, well except for Kyo, who smirks amusedly.

"That's…a g-great look for you Akira!" Bon manages to say through his laughter, bent over double from laughter.

"SHUT UP! THIS THEIR FAULT!" screams Akira, pointing at me and Hikari angrily.

Between my own giggles, I say, "Hey, w-watch who y-you pointing at!"

Scowling angrily, the ice-user flees to the bathroom.

I think we're all caught up now. It's time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope HK-san didn't kidnap the others too," says Akari slowly, still smiling at Akira's antics.

"She knows better," I reply, "She'll be in deep shit if anything happens to Hotaru. And Kyo too," I add, upon seeing Akari's calculating stare.

Nodding, the three of us return to the living room, where a surprising sight meets us.

Shinrei was on the floor in an unconscious heap, HK sitting calmly on the couch across from him, my laptop in her lap.

Bon and Kyo were both seated on either side of her, both making subtle peeks at the computer screen as she scrolled down the current page she was on.

Hotaru was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring intently at the tv screen just like we left him. Since he was on the floor, someone must have demoted him to a floor seat.

Shrugging, I sit on the armchair, "So what's going on? Last time I checked, Shinrei was being held hostage and well you guys were still sitting here," I say.

"This girl drug Shinrei down here all by herself, booted up your laptop and has been looking up porn ever since," explains Hotaru, stuffing another pretzel into his mouth.

"HK, what did you do to Shinrei?" asks Hikari, an eyebrow raised in question.

The girl looks up with a smirk, "Let's just say, Hotaru and Shinny have an interesting journey ahead of them," she replies cryptically.

Hikari and I both stare at her, and decide to let the matter drop.

Akira returns, and glares in response to the smothered snickers from the others.

A comfortable silence envelops us, as we sit and watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer re-runs.

"So not to be rude but, when are you guys leaving?" I ask suddenly, glancing over at Hikari.

She shrugs, "I've no idea. Still haven't gotten the ok from my family, saying my bathroom is no longer flaming and the roof has been fixed," she replies.

"You're stuck here until then, aren't you?" I deadpan.

Hikari nods, "Yeah pretty much."

I stand, "Guess I better break out the board games and sugar," I state.

"Oooh, do you have pixie sticks?" asks Akari eagerly, excitement in her eyes.

"Of course I do! What kind of author would I be without them?" I respond.

"Sharing is caring, Liz," pipes up HK, glancing up from my computer.

"Speaking of which," I say, returning with a bag of pixie sticks in my arms, "I haven't had any smut time. Hand it over," I command.

"Hmm let me think about that…" says HK, looking up, "Nope!" and she turns back to the computer.

I'd made up my mind. A moment later, I lunge, ready for a fight.

"YEAH! CAT-FIGHT!" shouts Bon eagerly.

"Shut the hell up Bon, you're next!" I snap, trying to wrestle my compy out of HK's grasp.

"At least hand over the pixie sticks," mutters Hotaru.

"Ugh, what happened?" murmurs Shinrei, finally coming to, only to be met with shouting Shiseiten members, a calm smoking Kyo and two authors fighting over smut.

"I think I was better off unconscious," he states, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, probably," replies Hikari, sighing and shaking her head, praying internally, 'please, please call! I can't take this craziness anymore!'

"So what did I miss?" asks Shinrei, taking my neglected seat.

"The usual stuff," says Hikari, "Well what did HK do to you?" she counters.

The water-user pales, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey! I didn't know about this one!" exclaims HK, eyes wide as she and I sit side by side now, exploring Live Journal.

"Liz, click that one!" she commands.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Try not to nosebleed on me though, it's gross," I reply.

"Well I've got to go to the bathroom," declares Bon, standing.

"Bontemaru, set one foot toward either bathroom, and you can kiss whatever dignity you have goodbye," I state dangerously, not even looking up.

And well, he didn't move. Later on, he made a mad dash for the neighbors' house to use theirs.

I can say that would probably be the last time I would be asked to baby-sit any of the SDK group.

"LIZ! DON'T SHOW SHINREI THAT!"

"Hey, a little smut never hurt anyone,"

"That's INCEST!"

"It's all good, basically the same thing!"

"Man, I need a tissue!"

"Here ya go, HK."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Oh Shinrei, don't faint! It's not that bad! Ya big pansy."

"Tell that to someone who hasn't just gotten a glance at smut involving him and his brother!"

"Hehehehe…"

"What are you cackling about?"

"…..Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Now I have to worry."

"Make sure it's hot, and send me the first chapter right away! Mmkay HK?"

"You guys are…..Hm, on second thought; send me the first chap too."

"Welcome to the dark side, Hikari."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

XD the end! Dun dun DUUUN! Damn that was fun. Again, SO SORRY for not posting this until now. Lack of inspiration, and other ideas pleading to be written down. You know of most of my warnings and stuff. If this disturbed you, than my job is done. Oocness was to be expected. And if anyone's wondering on the Hotaru/Shinrei incest thing HK was talking about well. Read her fic. It's so awesome and funny as hell. Please review and thanks for reading! Flames will be laughed at. Ja ne.

HotIceRed


End file.
